Flight of the Wren
This is a story about Wrenflight. Main Characters 'Wrenflight - '''Pure black tom with yellow eyes, former mate of Stormwillow and Silverstorm. '''Dapple - '''Calico shecat with mild green eyes; knows about herbs and how to use them. '''Leaf - '''Brown tom with icy blue eyes. Mate of Dapple. Fans Wheeeeeee ''"I hate everyone.Myself most of all."Katniss Everdeen, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay 11:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Yet another amazing fanfic, Storm <3 Flamestar 22 11:58, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Mew! The Song Of Silence 12:30, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ily Stormver, and this fanfic is epic to match with yours <3 --Show that you care, reach out and plant a loving seed 04:20, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Polls If Wrenflight were to be gaining herb knowledge, how would you react? Great :D Umm...he was never a medicine cat..so I guess it's fine? Does anyone think he'll be the medicine cat one day? I do.. If Wrenflight were to make up with one of his former mates in FlameClan, who would it be? Stormwillow Silverstorm Is Wrenflight awesome (don't lie on this, please)? HECK YEA EWWWW HE STINKS He's okay. What? Hrrm. Thinking. (If on this, please put something in the comments or on my talk page :3) Do you think that Wrenflight made the right choice to be with Silverstorm? Yes <3 Silverwren forever :D No. Iffy (Explain why in the comments or my talk page, thank you c:) More polls will be coming as the story goes on :3 Prologue DarkClan cats screamed as they clashed with the FlameClan warriors. A black tom quietly watched from the bushes outside the sight of the battle. He narrowed his eyes as the ginger shecat Flamestar was flung away, her body no longer moving after a few moments. Flamestar was dead. Nobody, not even him, could treat Flamestar now. She was joining StarClan - something the black tom never wanted to see. Suddenly the pretty silver tabby shecat Stormwillow launched herself at the biggest tom - the leader, the black tom thought - after a grey shecat was flung off. Stormwillow gripped the tom hard, but eventually she was thrown off, her face and neck pooring out blood. The black tom let out a gasp of surprise. ''No! She won't die like Flamestar! '' He ran out of the bushes swiftly, placing some of the herbs he had with him on her neck and face. "StarClan, save her, it's not her time right now!" he whispered to his ancestors. Stormwillow kept breathing, which was good for the black tom. Silverstorm, the light grey shecat with pretty blue eyes, walked over to him. "Oh, Wrenflight," she murmured to him. "You're going to have to save her. I don't want her to die either." Wrenflight sighed as he watched Stormwillow quietly. "I know, my love," he groaned. "She's going to have a hard time over the next several days. This neck wound won't heal easily." Silverstorm took her place next to him and whispered into his ear, "Where did you go anyway?" Wrenflight sighed and started his story. "It was right after our kits were born.." Chapter 1 He stalked through the bushes quietly. His mate had just had his kits. Wolfkit and Firekit were adorable, but the black-as-night tom didn't exactly care anymore. What did he care about? Great question. I'm Wrenflight. I was the one just described. During this time I pursued being a medicine cat, after watching shyly from the bushes as Silverstorm kitted. Frostleaf is someone I looked up to and still do. Not like I have any feelings for her. Basically this is how my story starts. Clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight, yet a particular silver queen starts to kit. Anything seem familiar to you? Yes? No? Maybe so? The good thing? I left. And how is that good? You just wait, there's so much more. I left because I was shy, a very shy tom who had feelings for multiple shecats, but mainly Silverstorm. She was what kept me going over the past several moons, remembering what she said to me that day so many moons ago. She said for me to find my way - to make it through my challenges with great triumph and victory. And that's how I fell for her. I could never forget the day she told me she was expecting kits. It was raining outside the warrior's den, shrouding the sky in dark, angry clouds. I had spent a lot of time preparing something for her, though I'm pretty sure it's gone now. "Silverstorm!" I had called. My black pelt was wet and glistening with raindrops. I could not feel the cold of my wet pelt as she stepped out. I could only feel the warmth of her love in my heart. She seemed to be hiding something from me, as she always did when she had a surprise. She pressed against me for a moment, letting our tails twine, and then took a few steps back. "What's up, Wrenflight?" "There's something I want to show you." I said the words softly and slowly. I didn't want anyone else to hear us. I guided her out of camp, staying in as many dry places as possible, and then I came to the bushes, where my surprise waited. "Come on, squeeze under here," I whispered, starting to squeeze under myself. She sucessfully made it under and looked around. "Wrenflight, how did you make this?" The bush was our special den, with two nests inside and a spot for prey nearby. I had gone up to the top of a nearby tree to get leaves so she wouldn't get wet. She was so happy, us sitting together, watching the patrols go by without them ever knowing where we were. She smiled at me and murmured, "There's something you need to know as well." My eyes were already softening. "What's that?" She then stood, revealing her swollen belly. "Wrenflight, I'm expecting kits. Your kits." I was so happy that we were mates. We slept together, in the den that I had made. I loved her and she loved me. Soon we would be raising our own bundles of fur and claws. To be honest, that was the best day of my life. Category:Fanfictions Category:Stormver's Fanfiction